pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Stop Fighting
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Auction Immunity Challenge: Backed Up The contestants must stack wooden blocks along a platform while avoiding tripping hazards. Once all of their blocks are stacked the contestants must knock them over like dominoes. The first contestant to topple all of their blocks, such that the final block hits a gong at the end, wins immunity. Winner: Yana Story Night 26 KALA The Kala tribe returns from yet another Tribal Council. Down to 9 players left, the game is narrowing down and Adam is happy Russell finally left the game. He recognizes he was a big player and a threat, that's why he had to leave. Yana and Finn are by the fireplace and Yana says to Finn they are screwed. Yana confesses she hates that the odds are against her, since she made the merge so comfortably. Finn is pretty clear that he thinks Yana is the only reason they went from heaven to hell. Yana leaves to sleep and Sidney sits next to Finn. She explains in her confessional that she thought her best choice was to stick to her alliance, at least for now, as she thinks Yana and Russell were big threats. Sidney explains her reasons to Finn and the boy confesses he doesn't blame her for setting herself apart from Yana and playing the best game for herself. Hope is seen alone, crying, against a tree, as she has confessionals explaining that she feels alone in the game, that she does not have any friend or ally, and then as she goes back to camp, she confesses she knew it would be this hard and she is not giving up, she is not just a pretty face that will give up. Day 27 KALA It's morning on Day 26 and Adam and Trish has left to pick up treemail. Meanwhile, Hope is seen talking with Sidney and Emily. Hope asks the two of them what she has to do to stay in the game as she really doesn't want to be the next one to go. Emily suggests she can't help Yana and Finn survive and that would be a start. In a confessional, Emily explains why she feels bad for Hope, since it may be too late to save her skin. The girls keep talking and Hope desperately promises trust. Sidney has a confessional explaining that Hope should not be the next to leave, since the biggest target is Yana, but she also says Hope is showing not to be very loyal throwing her "already-dying" allies under the bus. Adam comes back with tree mail and explains it's time to a Survivor Auction. Neil confesses it will be great to cheer him up, as the game is really getting to him and he has lost his spark over the last few days. Hope says she will save her money to buy any kind of advantage and she totally needs it. The castaways go to the auction and the results are: The castaways come back to camp, all filled with peanut butter in their mouths and fingers, happy to have shared that experience. Yana is pissed she didn't eat nothing and lost the advantage at the immunity challenge. Hope explains how the advantage may be her only salvation. After all the talk we see Leann and Sidney together in a pond near camp. They start talking about game and they decide to make a deal, since they both are the swing votes at the game. Leann explains she needs to cover her bases, and as she thinks Sidney is a smart girl, but also not a big threat, she si the perfect partner. Sidney confesses she doesn't trust Leann not even a bit, but that she may need the woman by her side when she decides to make her move against the big Luba alliance. Finn decides to talk with Emily and Adam about his chances in the game, since he knows they are the power couple who are running the show so far. Finn makes his case, explaining that he is on the situation only because of Yana, as he promises he says they can't go to the end with someone like Trish, who is loved by everybody, they need a pawn, and that he could be that person. Adam thanks the offer, but he says he can't guarantee nothing yet and in a confessional he says Finn would be a jury threat, since underdogs always cause trouble if they arrive at FTC. After Finn leaves thh two of them alone, they start flirting with each other and end up kissing. Adam confess both of them are in a very poor state considering hygiene, but that it was worth it. Emily says she doesn't want a couple, but that she couldn't resist and that she wants to keep it a secret. Night 27 KALA It's night at the Kala camp, and a heavy rain falls. Trish explains how this has been the worst night in the game so far. In the shelter, Adam and Emily cuddle, Adam says it's to get warmth, but that catches Sidney's attention, making her think the duo is closer than she thought. Yana believes the only way out of misery for her is if people notice how Adam and Emily are close and how dangerous that can be. Day 28 KALA Early in the morning, Yana, Trish and Neil are awake, cooking. Yana comments the fact that Adam and Emily were cuddling the night before and how she thought that was interesting. Neil falls for Yana's bate and says that yeah, that could be dangerous. In a confessional he explains how he always thought Emily was his girl, but that he may not have a place in her plans and how worried he is about that, showing paranoia. However, Trish, simply nods and observes, confessing she ain't no fool and that she won't fall for Yana's plan. After that, Yana, Hope and Finn reunite and Yana tells them how she has started the plan and that it should work out greatly. Hope, however, doesn't know if she will actually follow Yana plan, because she is tired of that, and being next to Yana is dangerous, so she says she won't go along with it, shocking Finn and Yana. Finn is shocked Hope was so direct with her intentions, and that now they could be finally getting somewhere, the girl is abandoning them. Hope confesses she is decided about what she has to do, she needs to win the challenge and win her new friends trust in order for her to move on. Day 29 It's time for another immunity challenge. Hope learns that her advantage is that she will have way less tripping hazards on her challenge. The challenge starts and the castaways are quick to start moving themselves to stack their blocks. We see everyone trying their hardest, but Neil keeps tripping and dropping his block, while Adam has trouble moving around with his big body. Early, the battle is between Emily and Yana, who stacked the most blocks so far. Hope is taking her time, even without so many hazards, and so is Finn, who thinks about each place to pu his blocks. The castaways keep trying, and the first to finish her stack is Emily, she gives it a try, but as soon as blocks start falling, they stop. Emily has to go there and re-stack everything again. Trish was almos over with her blocks as she trips and knocks down a lot of them. Adam thinks he is finished, but as he looks to his blocks he sees they are too far from each other, meaning he will have to manage things out. Yana finishes and gives it a try, but she fails. She runs to re-stack a few blocks that had fallen. Emily is almost finished re-stacking and she trips and knocks down some more blocks. Hope, Finn and Yana finish their sequence almost together. Finn gives it a try, it goes all the way down, but in the very end, it fails and it doesn't hit the gong. Hope and Yana push their blocks at the same time as we see both sequences falling, block by block. In the end, one block hits the gong first, and it's Yana's. After that, we see that Hope's line would have also won her the challenge if she was seconds faster. KALA The tribe comes back to camp and Yana celebrates yet another immunity win, saying she needed it. On the other side, Hope cries since she lost the challenge she wanted to win so much. After that, she goes and talks with Sidney and Emily they need to vote out Finn. They say they will think about it and they answer her. sidney confesses she can't let Finn go, so she tries to convince Emily not to vote for Finn and actually put the target on Hope, who seems to be freaking out under pressure. Emily agrees with Sidney on that point and wonders if she should give the miss a chance or not. Sidney goes talk with Finn and tells him the only way to save him is to vote out Hope. Finn accepts the deal and confesses Hope won't help him anymore, so she can go for all he cares. Finn tells the plan to Yana, who confesses she wanted Hope as a pawn, but since sh turned against her, it's time for pay back. Emily, Trish, Neil and Adam discuss the vote and Emily brings up the Hope vote as an option. Trish agrees with it, confessing she has more connections with Finn and that Hope always seemed distant. Adam has a confessional saying he doesn't think Hope is a threat, while Finn could be dangerous, so he is unsure about what is the best for his game. Finn has a final confessional saying he doesn't know what will go down at Tribal and that he is scared as he has never been before, but that he hopes his social game will save him this time. At Tribal Council, Hope keeps throwing Finn under the bus, and Finn says he is shocked by Hope's attitudes. Hope breaks down and cries, giving an emotional speech saying she wants to stay in the game. In the end, the girl is voted out in a 8-1 vote and leaves Tribal Council crying. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes